katawashoujofandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Deathmanstratos
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Schiffy page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Schiffy (talk) 21:49, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Categories By all means, please do so. I put most of those categories there to do my best at leaving empty. Feel free to go through or and fix whatever you see fit, adding or removing categories wherever you see it necessary. Schiffy (Speak to me| ) 21:53, June 16, 2013 (UTC) :Oh, of course that's fine. User subpages aren't counted towards things like pagecount, and I use one as well. Schiffy (Speak to me| ) 22:03, June 16, 2013 (UTC) ::So, great job so far, and I like the idea of a character template. As for those two images, I'm not sure why, as they aren't protected, so it may be a Wikia issue. Just tell me what you want those two categorized under and I'll put them there. :::For a template, if you can, a simple collapsible template separated into sections such as the main characters (5 girls, Hisao, Kenji, and Misha), and another with some of the secondary/minor characters (Mutou, Nurse, Nomiya, Jigoro, Meiko, Akira, etc.), maybe separate that into two sections if you want. As for the plot summaries, yeah, alot of those still have to be done. I will find the time to work on them, and a few character pages have to be filled out as well. I'll get to what I can. No worries, I'm not asking for anything crazy or complicated. Anyway, it looks great so far. Keep up the good work, and no rush. :Alright, I understand, given the time of year and all. And since this is such a small wiki, leniency is pretty easy to practice. When you're on a wiki for the Big Manga Three, as I like to call them, (Bleach, Naruto, One Piece), the admins can't really afford to be lenient given the high possibility of vandalism (which we get here, but it's all pretty manageable). Anyway, since you made the base templates, I can manage working on the last one and putting characters in and such, so you don't have to worry about that quite as much. ::Well, you can be sure it took me by surprise, but being such a small wiki, seeing someone want to help out is great. I really appreciate the work you put in. :::You mean like the game CG's or backgrounds and such? Not a problem. However, I think Wikia might have something against the explicit ones, so I have to ask you to hold off on anything in that regard until I do some checking. ::::Again, we're talking like game GC's and sprites and all that stuff? Because that's fine. I'm going to go check w:c:community and see if I can get an answer on those ones, though. :::::And the post is up.... please allow 6-8 weeks for a response.... ::::::Oh, it's all out. Just, some plot summaries on here need to be finished. I'm okay at doing that, but I feel I'd either use far too much detail or far too little. Image deletion I took care of it, but I think you can move images (i.e. rename) without admin powers. Frankly, I want to give you admin powers, but I only have sysop, so I can't. Only the person in the bureaucrat user group can do that. I plan to talk to him if I can find him on. Images continued I actually have a slightly better idea, one that will, in the long run, avoid page cluttering. I'm going to transfer a tabber template over to this wiki, and that way, each character and route can have an image gallery in the form of a sub-page. It should probably only take me a short time to fully work in, as other wikis have the template already made that I can transfer over. :That's pretty easy to do, that's to Ctrl+X and Ctrl+V. I already did it with Shizune, so the rest should be easy. I can do the rest of the character pages. If you want to do the same thing to the route pages, and just add the CG's that go to those routes to the sub-pages, feel free. I also got an answer on the "explicit" CG's. Turns out, Wikia does have a global policy, and those images won't pass. Everything else will, though. ::Sorry about the confusion. CG's has more or less become a colloquial term for anything that shows up in the "Gallery" section of the game's extra's menu. For example, some of the images you've uploaded, but not the sprites or general backdrops. Anyway, what I did so far is give each character an image gallery sub-page. The different plot pages don't have that yet. So for example, a page like "Lilly's Route/Image Gallery" could have the gallery pictures that show up throughout her route, and Lilly's character page image gallery could have any images with her that might be important. :::Frankly, they could go in both. Because the image gallery's are separate pages, some of the images being in more than one isn't a problem. For example, the image with Hisao walking with Shizune and Misha that you uploaded could go in image galleries for Shizune, Misha, and Shizune's Route, where sprites like Misha in the "Bush Cheney" shirt would probably just go in her own. Oh, and for the record, I have a folder with all the sprites on my computer, without the backgrounds behind them. :Yeah... that's a pain alright. Blame Wikia for that one. If need be, There could always be a notice saying such and having an external link to the rest. They said the wiki can't have the images, they didn't say anything about a link to them. ::Here's what I was thinking. If you look in the editor at say, Shizune's page for example, you'll see the Tabber template at work. The way it's set up, the names of the tabs link to the current page's sub-pages with that name. The routes could have the same thing. The page that it's linking to, let's use for example "Shizune's Route/Image Gallery" would have to be created, but once it is, the tab with that link will go to that page. And then that gallery would have whatever images may apply. :::That shouldn't be too hard. It can just be separated by the section headings by using multiple ='s Congradurations! (Title intentionally misspelled) Since I now have been handed bureaucratic rights, I have given you a surprise. Enjoy it. :Sorry, I don't swing that way..... Anyway, yeah, with all the help you've put in in such a short time, you deserve it. I've noticed you're an admin on at least one other wiki, so I figure you've been given the "don't abuse it" bit before. ::There's really no major policies here like some larger wiki's have. Basically, just try as best as you can to keep the place free of vandalism, that's what I've been doing mostly, along with filing out missing info wherever you find it necessary, and yada yada, et cetera et cetera. I also notice you've been using the fair use template. I'm not entirely sure how necessary it is, given that the game is licensed under Creative Commons and not under any DMCA policies, but that's your call. Oh, and feel free to fuck around with the theme designer if you want. I tried a while back, couldn't get anything to look good. :::Like I said, your call. Frankly, I think I'm just gonna go and make a similar template for Creative Commons licensing, since KS isn't really bound by DMCA policies. ::::Just use and you're set. Hisao Image Gallery et. al Yeah, it's fine. I see no reason for it not to be there. I'm all for the idea of splitting it into sections for each act in each route, and I have a simple way to go about it. :Also, as for that Emi image, you must have noticed that I didn't get rid of it. I don't like the policy, but we have to go by it. That image however, nothing wrong with it. "Make an account first" Let me tell you, I want to know how to set the wiki to tell people to sign in before editing, but I think you have to go through Community Central to do that. Anyway, I don't mind anonymous users editing, but I agree that larger edits should be made by someone signed in.... :I'm not scolding you or anything, don't worry. Like I said, I agree. Probably should have linked this a while back This, for future reference, is the thread I started asking about that global image policy. So far, nothing I have seen that has been uploaded seems to be a problem (yes, that image of Hanako is extremely meaningful and very important to the story), but I figured you should have a link to that thread available for your own interpretation. :Yeah, I know it doesn't say anything about external links, I came up with that myself. I figured that at some point, though not immediately, a notice along the lines of "Wikia doesn't allow certain images due to the explicit content found within Katawa Shoujo" with a link to the images we can't show here, and a warning stating that they are explicit. Again, nothing immediate, that's just an idea. And as for Hanako.... yeah, you'd have to be some kind of emotionless monster for that not to hit you. So far, her's and Lilly's routes are the only ones I've actually replayed. ::Secretly? Oh no, it's confirmed. ::Hisao: (hearing that Lilly anticipated and welcomed the possibility of having sex in the bath) I knew it. You're just as dirty-minded as I am. ::Lilly: That's a rather crude way of putting it. ::Hisao: Oh? And you would suggest? ::Lilly: I merely have a healthy adolescent sex drive. ::Hisao: So in other words, dirty-minded. Re: Routes Yeah, I should give it a crack, too. One of the toughest ones is going to be Rin's, if you've ever either played it or seen a breakdown of it. That's going to be one hell of a project. Image Hey, yeah sorry about that i thought i put the image in my profile. But if you do need to delete it it's fine by me. Kinda new to this Wiki thing. Endofone (talk) 08:33, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Endofone Actually delete the photo. I figure this is a Wiki so there's no need for fanart. Endofone (talk) 18:06, July 16, 2013 (UTC)Endofone Activity Yeah, I don't worry about it too much. I'm not quite as active myself, as this wiki doesn't need as much attention as some larger ones anyway. I've been mostly fixing up anonymous edits and such, so it's really not a huge issue. Goddammit.... How did I miss most of that? I think I may have been a bit tired when I saw the edit...... Didn't look it over as closely as I should have. :Alright, I gave it another look-through. Seems like you got all the stupid shit. It definitely needs some work on the actual quality of the writing, but the parts that shouldn't have been there are not. Not sure about the philanthropist part, as it's been a while since I played that route, though. Affiliations So, I figured it may have been time to set up some sort of affiliation with another wiki, hopefully with the effect of drawing more users. So I spoke to Michael von Preußen, one of the admins on the Clannad wiki, to see if he was interested on his end. He got back to me saying he'd discuss it with his co-admin over there. I also want to get yours and Coddy's opinions on this matter. If you have any possible objections, please let me know. :Well, yeah, there's those, but at the same time, I've been trying to get more info on here from the Beta/Pre-Alpha version that's been circulating. It may not be the final product, but it's still a 4LS release. ::I think the links are being circulated in places. And there's a Steam group dedicated to making doing this "Pre-Alpha" that you may have heard about (basically, Beta with images past act 1, which said leak was lacking). Hanako Mummy Well, lucky for you, I upload alot of the stuff I use to tinypic. Here is the full version. I don't have the cropped one uploaded. :I'm honestly not sure. The one with Kenji saying "Trick or treat, faggots!" while wearing a sombrero seems like it was done by a third party, but this one, I don't know. It does seem like some promotional-ish thing on the dev's part, not unlike their many April Fool's prank blog posts. It's spelled 'Murrica In Misha We Trust Convenience So, for convenience, I think it might actually be useful to start using the the admin talk page if any issues come up. So, if you see anything pop up there, just put in your two cents if you get the chance. Uh.... Someone screwed up and plus my internet got cut because of the incident but i still want to help though i will help fix the problem and i will report when someone messed up in fixing it and it will not hapeen again.Da vinchi 214 (talk) 02:04, December 12, 2013 (UTC) Rewriting Rin's route Sorry to bother you but can i rewrite Rin's route again? the first edit i made is kinda hard to read but i'll rewrite it again in a understandable grammar if it's okay to you? Da vinci 214 (talk) 08:11, May 15, 2014 (UTC) Sure It's Le Fruit de la Grisaia, you plebian. I even spent like, $60 on this. Also dat fox Lilly Next Scene As you would probably be able to see on the Recent Activity tab, I am currently working on the transcript pages. I know plenty of people have started work on this and failed, and who knows if the same will happen to me - however, that's not what I'm messaging you for. In a few of the earlier pages, I added a "Next Scene" line at the bottom of each page, as otherwise someone would have to scroll back up to get the link. I'm not sure if I should continue to do so, or leave the rest without "Next Scene". Though it's no problem to go through each page and do so, or remove them if needed, I would like a second opinion on the matter before I continue adding them.SnowDratini (talk) 10:40, October 20, 2016 (UTC) Wowowow I got super busy right after I started on this. I'm free now, as the semester is about to end, so I can actually start working on it again... anyways, as you had replied to me, I thought I should let you know that I'm still alive. Also, I have no idea how to format a message or anything, so any help with this would be nice. I've at this point finished most of the transcripted pages in Act One. There are quite a few pages not transcripted, so I will get to work on them. However, there are several things I want your opinion on: How should people's quotes be formatted? Currently there are about four different ways, and I wish to make them all consistent. The name of the person speaking and the actual text are either on the same line or one line apart (no blank line in between, blank lines in between different lines in-game). The name is either bolded, or is not bolded. And the text itself is either italicized or not italicized. While I personally think a bolded name but on the same line would be best with the text italicized, I would like it to be consistent throughout, and if you think a different one would be better please let me know. How should the routing be handled? As in, certain choices in the transcripts have certain mechanical functions that are outside the transcript itself, and lead to different scenes. The main problem so far is right after Cold War - both choices put you into either Things You Can Do or a scene dedicated to Lilly(Hanako)/Shizune dependant on which side you took. After any of those three scenes, you go to either Exercise or Invisible Hat dependant on how you answered Nurse in Waylay. All of this is really hard to signify properly in the transcript. The main pages this affects are: Cold War, Paint By Numbers, Event Horizon, and Things You Can Do. Before I started working on this, probably done a long time ago, someone had put a transcripted version of Hanako's route onto the wiki. It had some design choices in it already (mainly of the quoting which I think looks best), but most importantly it brought to my attention that there's a difference between setup of Act 1 and all the other acts. Specifically, all of the transcript pages on Act 1 are formatted as Name/Transcript, whereas the Act 2 and beyond pages are just Name. I think having the transcript and the just name pages seperate is better, personally, but either way a decision and then migration of either one should be done (due to consistency). I don't know how to do that moving, so if you can find time to either tell me how and which ones to move, or to move it yourself, that would be awesome too. As I had figured things out as I edited, some of the earlier pages I worked on are now inconsistent to how I want them to be. After you answer me about this, I'll go back and do another (hopefully final) consistency sweep through them, and then Act 1 up to Paint by Numbers (which is where the last transcript anywhere online ends) will be done. After that, I will work on transcripting more of the game into the wiki. If I disappear for a while ago, it's probably due to school/work, but as the last thing beyond transcription work (which takes a while anyways) is almost done, don't worry about me having left even if I don't update it for a while again. I probably am busy either way, but working on the transcription to make a large update rather than many small ones (easier on me, unless you *specifically* want me to do the smaller scene by scene updates, in which case I will. The benefit of this would be if I actually do disappear or stop working on it, there would be less work that I had done but didn't put onto the wiki, thereby being less work lost and more work actually published.) Hopefully that should be it, but if there's anything else I'll let you know. Sorry for the essay, ha. SnowDratini (talk) 17:54, December 14, 2016 (UTC) I'll have the wiki chat open on my computer from now on, unless you think there's a better way for faster communication, or if it's not needed (though I think it'd be nice at any rate). I think the Out Cold transcript looks nice, though I think "Hisao - Monologue" can be shortened to "Narration" or left blank entirely, as per the game. Should we continue to link characters as they first appear/talk, or leave that to be in the characters section alone? Don't worry about it being tedious or hard to do - that's really not a big problem on it's own. Notepad makes a lot of the formatting easy to handle in bulk, with some clever replacements, and a lot of the times I need to be source editing anyways. Pretty much anything on Hanako's route after act 1 I have not touched at all. For different choices, I think what I've done with tabber on Enter Stage Left is honestly fine for that. I'm not sure having two different pages for basically the exact same scene is needed, but if you think that'd be better I'll listen. My main issue with it is organizational - on the Transcripts page, how would we list them? Anyways, I think having a communication by IRC or some channel like that would be better than typing many paragraph/ideas at once, so again I'll be hanging out on the wiki chat, and if you have a better format (discord, skype, steam, whatever you want), I think that'd be good too. SnowDratini (talk) 01:27, December 19, 2016 (UTC)